superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: The Fastest Fast Food Fiend! Credits (2019)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "The Fastest Fast Food Fiend!" Guest Starring Jim Gaffigan Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Caroline Farah Directed by Frank Paur Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Bill Rowdy Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke, Old Lady, Officer Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Jim Gaffigan as Himself Fred Tatasciore as Spectral Speedster, Rick Rowdy, Actor Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Associate Producer Dave "Dubz" Wong Production Managers Amy Pijanowski Ann Tran Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Lauren Sepanski Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Augusto Barranco Bobby Hernandez Chad Towensend Character Design Heiko Drengenberg Thomas N. Perkins IV Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Storyboard Edward Baker Tony Craig James Fuji Stephen Gordon Storyboard Revisionists Avian Anderson Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Cynthia Ignacio Fedja Vovanovic Cornelio Manalac Gary Mouri Brian Sebern Background Paint Drew Berry Mike Inman Erik Martin Color Designers Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Hannah Partlow Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editors Brant Duncan Anna Marie Solorio-Catalono Animation Timing Richard Arons Karl Fischer Herb Moore Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Animation Directors Gyeongsoo Lee Layout Artists Donggyu Lee Kyoochang Lee Gabcheon Jung Model Checkers Jinhee Choi Jisoo Gang Jin Jung Jinmi Park Final Checkers Bongseo Eun CG Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Hongsun Yoon Background Director Suni Huh In-Between Naksoo Choi Cheolki Hong Mijeong Jeon Jinsook Jung Youjoong Kim Jongguk Lee Gyungmi Park Key Animation Jinhyun Choi Sungsik Chu Gyungwon Im Sungho Jang Namgil Jo Bongkuen Kim Jaeong Kim Jongsang Kim Kijoon Kim Sungki Park Yungtae Yoon Color Stylists Yong Ahn Young-Eun Go Gyunglan Gu Hwasoon Kim Jiyeon Lee Jungin Lee Hyojung Park Composition Seokyoon Choi Jangho Park Production Staff Seungyeon Choi Agatha Sarim Kim Daniel Jeong-a Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunny Seonmin Lee Sunmi Park Misun Son Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Leslie Chinchilla Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Leanne Moreau Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang